vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Fake or Fate?
[[Archivo:Fake_or_fate_Oficial_1.jpg|thumb|300px|Fake or Fate? Ilustrada por Shiina]]Fake or Fate? es una Canción Original Vocaloid Esta canción relata la experiencia de una mujer que es abusada por su marido. Luka se enamora de un hombre que la trata con dulzura y amabilidad, al tiempo, ellos se casan y se prometen estar siempre juntos, pero al pasar los días, el hombre empieza a abusar de ella y la mantiene atrapada en su casa. A pesar del sufrimiento que Luka pasa en silencio, ella todavía le ama y no se niega a decir nada, ya que siempre y cuando él sea feliz, a ella no le importará. Actuálmente, esta es la canción más conocida de la autora Maya y aquella que le dió fama. Intérprete: Megurine Luka Música y Letra: Maya Ilustración: Shiina PV: Ronzu *Nicovideo *Youtube *Piapro (Off Vocal) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova 4 *Fake or Fate?/CD Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji tomado de Vocalo Lyrics. *Traducción al español por masterXloli. Kanji= 見つめられたら動けない貴方の視線 そう･･･繋ガレタ一部ガ全テナノ 愛したはずのその腕に今は縛られ 流ス液体 止マラナイ "love" 愛していた記憶の欠片･･･ 出会った笑みと優しさに "fate" 落ちた後は運命と信じ 幸せの想い満ちて　ときめいて ただ時に見せる影　一片のユラメキ それは「気のせい」と認めないで･･･ 貴方と同じ顔をした二つの意識 光と影　帳が今降りる 変わり始めるこの時に壊れ始める 狂気染みたこの夜へ･･･ "feel" 蝕まれた心と肢体 貴方の形に刻まれる "last" 逃げられない諦めだけが 私を支配してゆく染まってゆく 幸せの思い出が刺激を強くする 痛ミガ想イニ変ワッテユク･･･ 私の心･･･変えないで変えさせないで 焼ける様な想いが入り乱れ 繰り返される欲情といつもの行為 悲しい傷が刻まれる･･･ 貴方の痛み少しでも癒されるなら この肢体を赤く染上げて 突き放たれる衝動を心と奥に 今日も明日もそそがせて･･･ |-| Romaji= Mitsume rare tara ugokenai anata no shisen Sou...tsuna GARETA ichibu GA subeTE NA NO Aishita hazu no sono ude ni ima wa shibarare NagaSU kizuku toMARANAI (Ah...) "love" Aishite i ta kioku no kakera... Deatta emi to yasashisa ni "fate" Ochita ato wa unmei to shinji Shiawase no omoi michite tokimeite Tada toki ni miseru kage hito kata no YURAMEKI Sore wa "ki no sei" to mitomenai de... Anata to onaji kao wo shita futatsu no ishiki Hikari to kage tobari ga ima oriru Kawari hajimeru kono toki ni koware hajimeru Kyouki shimita kono yoru HE... "feel" Mushiba mareta kokoro to karada Anata no kata ni kizamareru "last" Nige rarenai akirame dake ga Watashi wo shihai shite yuku somatte yuku Shiawase no omoi de ga shigeki wo tsuyoku suru ItaMI GA omoI NI kaWATTE YUKU... Watashi no kokoro...kaenai de kae sasenai de Yakeru you na omoi ga irimi dare Kurikae sareru yoku jou to itsumo no koui Kanashii kizu ga kizamareru... Anata no itami sukoshi demo iya sareru nara Kono karada wo akaku some agete Tsuki hanata reru shoudou wo kokoro to oku ni Kyou mo asu mo sosogasete... (Ah...) |-| Español= Tu intensa mirada me inmoviliza Y hace que me consuma lentamente Mis brazos están atados esperando tu amor Mis lágrimas continúan fluyendo intensamente ¨Amor¨ Recuerdo los días en los que me sentía amada Rodeada de sonrisas y amabilidad ¨Destino¨ Yo creía que era el destino Cuando mi corazón latía lleno de pensamientos felices Basta con mirar a aquella sombre burlona Para saber que es mi imaginación negándose a aceptar Ocultaste tu verdadero yo La luz y la sombra ahora revelan la verdad Comenzaste a cambiar y la ilusión se desvaneció Para empezar la noche de intensa locura ¨Sentir¨ Mi corazón y cuerpo se deterioran Ahora están marcados como lo deseabas ¨Final¨ Me resigne porque sabía que no podía huir Porque ahora soy tu presa Mi única fuerza son aquellos felices recuerdos Pero mis recuerdos se transformaron en agonía Mi corazón todavía no ha cambiado y no lo hará Mis ardientes pensamientos me hunden en la locura Mis deseos de lujuria siempre se repiten Mientras me marcan con cicatrices de tristeza Tal vez si mi dolor se calmara un poco Hasta que mi cuerpo termine de teñirse de rojo Clavando este impulso en lo profundo de mi corazón Sin importar el hoy o el mañana Galería fake or fate Oficial 2.jpg|Ilustración Oficial, por Shiina. Fake or fate Oficial 3.jpg|Ilustración Oficial, por Shiina. Fake or fate Oficial 4.jpg|Ilustración Oficial, por Shiina. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Shiina. *Primera Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. *Segunda Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. *Tercera Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. *Cuarta Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010